kokina_kyodaifandomcom-20200214-history
Izanagi No Okami
Background Born in the Heavens along with his Sister as well as his Spouse Izanami he created the lands of the world. He was responsible for every moment a new life was created. He put pride into all he did and never lost faith in his people. then one tragic day his sister died giving birth to his son Kagu-Tsuchi who happened to be the god of fire. Because of Kage-Tsuchi's wrongdoing Izanagi killed him. One day Izanagi travels to Yomi to visit his wife and retrieve her only to learn she has partaken in the food of the undead thus changing her entire form. she made him promise to leave and never to come back and see her again ashamed of what she had become. he promised only to break that promise moments later. He had witnessed her hideous transformation and had become disgusted in her. He thus made his way to back to heaven only to be chased by Shikome on his way out. He closed of the Entrance to Yomi and never returned. Upon his leave she had told him that she will kill a 1,000 of his people everyday for as long that he breathed and for every day after, he then replied by stating that he would give birth to 1,500 people for every 1,000 she killed. Years later he is submerged in war with Izanagi. Most of his followers have chosen to follow Izanami which has weakened him severely. Knowing he is on the verge of losing everything hes ever created he sends his three children Tsukiyomi,Amaterasu and Susano'o to destroy her. But on their transportation they were attacked by Izanami and due to not being able to see the hazard before hand were caught off guard and they were killed and their memories erased. Izanagi did all he could but in the end could only bring them back as children. He sent his Adviser Omoikane to raise them until he felt it was time that they learn of their true mission. So until that day arrives from that day Izanagi will fend off Izanami will all he has left. Personality Izanagi is a level headed God and always knows the right way is the best way. He will do all he can to secure his Creation from all forms of impurities and evil. Appearance Weapon Amenonuhoko Truth: A Naginata Scythe that he used to create the lands. It has the ability to give life but only in reincarnations. This weapon gives him Almighty power and control over all Elements and can even destroy universes. Abilities Reincarnate: Izanagi uses Amenonuhoko to give life to any deceased person or animal. The reincarnated person or living being will no be the same as before but will become another human or animal Reprieve: Izanagi can receive a fatal blow but will not be killed. Purification: Izanagi can heal any impurity and restore full energy to anyone he chooses. This skill works exceptionally well with anyone in his Bloodline Heaven or Hell: Izanagi's ultimate skill that brings forth judgement on anyone he chooses. Depending on their actions in life is what decides where they go and the punishment they'll receive if sent to Yomi Quotes "For every soul taken another is born" "I am God and my judgement is absolute!"